


Bucky Barnes | Metal On Skin [Fanmix]

by meivocis



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Uneasy Listening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meivocis/pseuds/meivocis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An instrumental mix focusing on the physical and psychological torture suffered by Bucky during his transformation into the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Barnes | Metal On Skin [Fanmix]

  


  
**01.** Descent - Jasper Byrne **02.** Graven Images - Zack Hemsey **03.** Down in the Lab - Renholder **04.** Deathshead - Michael John Gordon **05.** Metal on Skin - Ben Frost **06.** Portrait of Mr. Boogie - Christopher Young **07.** Exit Stress Test - Nebulo **08.** After Image 1 - Max Richter **09.** Sleeping Beauty - Ben Frost **10.** 123 Kill Me - Nebulo

[listen](http://8tracks.com/meivocis/metal-on-skin) || [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ks8t28dofojiytj/Metal+On+Skin.zip) || [tumblr](http://meivocis.tumblr.com/post/129638963900/an-instrumental-mix-focusing-on-the-physical-and)  



End file.
